csofandomcom-20200223-history
Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun
|altername = Oz MG |type = Machine gun |origin = Unknown |source = Mileage Auction |price = $6700 |damage = 27 |accuracy = 83% |recoil = 20% |rateoffire = 90% |weightloaded = 18% |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = *100 / 400 |zombiez = 6 *150 / 400 (+1 Oz) *200 / 400 (+2 Oz) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 1.0 s (30 rounds) |addon = Performance boost |used = |system = ozwpnset1 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 |damageC = 38 }}Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun is a machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO allocated in 5 different chambers, resulting in 20 rounds per chamber. When reloading, it is reloaded per chamber and takes 5 seconds to do a full reload. However, the reload can be cancelled, like a regular shotgun, to be fired while reloading. When equipped alongside other Wizard of Oz set: *Maximum round increases to 30 per chamber, resulting 150 rounds. (2 Oz Weapons - with either Oz Lion Pistol or Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe) *Maximum round increases to 40 per chamber, resulting 200 rounds. (3 Oz Weapons - whole set) Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Low recoil *High stun power *Can be fired while reloading *Large reserved ammunition *Maximum round can be increased if equipped with other Wizard of Oz weapon Disadvantages *Very expensive *Heavy weight *Low knockback power Release date This weapon was released alongside Wizard of Oz set on: *South Korea: 4 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 December 2014. *China/Japan: 17 December 2014. *Indonesia: 29 April 2015. *CSN:Z: 28 October 2015. Analysis *Damage: Same as M60E4, SKULL-7 and BALROG-VII. *Rate of fire: Same as M249. *Weight: Same as AWP. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. *Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition): Seen in posters. Comparison to M249 Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Higher accuracy (+7) *Lower recoil (-1) *Higher stun power *Higher reserved ammo (+200) *Can be fired while reloading *Maximum round can be increased if equipped with other Wizard of Oz weapon Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same knockback power *Same ammunition (5.56 NATO) *Can be purchased by both team Negative *Higher speed reduction (+4%) *More expensive (+$950) *Purchasable by cash only Gallery File:Ozmg_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ozwpnset1.gif|Store preview File:Ozwpnset_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster INDOWOOZ.png|Indonesia poster Wizardofozcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Ozmg_choijiyoon2.png|Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) with Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun zs_lastclue_20150429_1547410.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ozmg_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *This machine gun is based on the Tin Woodman, a main fictional character from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, a children's novel written by L. Frank Baum and illustrated by W. W. Denslow. *Even though this weapon doesn't belong to steampunk series, it uses the same steam mechanism. *This is the only machine gun that can be fired while reloading so far in Counter-Strike Online. *This is the first weapon that is able to change magazine size by equipping with other weapons from their own set. *The firing sound is similar to SKULL-8. *The appearance of this weapon seems to be based on the Maxim gun, a very early machine gun design. External links *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz at Wikipedia. *Tin Woodman at Wikipedia. *Maxim gun at Wikipedia. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Events exclusive